A Lucky Catch
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Edward has always had a fascination about the human world. But when he falls in love with a human, he is thrown into a new world. Based on the Little Mermaid, due to Ed's arguement we had to drop the title. Fluffy yaoi! RoyEd. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the idea of the Little Mermaid

Prologue

The kingdom of Resembool was a very unique kingdom, unlike any ever heard of, for it was a kingdom inhabited by merpeople. It was a small kingdom, but it was very connected, everyone knew one another. There was no crime or groups, everyone and everything were equal. But above all the merpeople were a special family, the royal family, the Elrics.

The Elric family kept the piece and maintained order in the kingdom. The King was Van Hohenheim of Light. He had married Queen Trisha, who bore him two sons. The oldest son was Prince Edward, the heir to the royal throne. The youngest son was Prince Alphonse.

But one day, the peace of the kingdom was thrown out of balance with the Queen's death.

She always had a fascination with the human world, but one day she had been snagged in the tail by a harpoon when she got to close to a ship. She escaped, but infections followed her. She fought fever for a year and finally succumbed to death before the winter months.

The kingdom mourned the loss, but the King was furious with the humans. He hated them. He made it a law in the kingdom of Resembool that no one may ever interact with the human world.

Everyone followed the rule, well…

That's what he believed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ed, we are going to get in trouble." A boy said as he swam behind his older brother. Prince Alphonse had short sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes that were almost too green to be hazel, his tail reflected that green.

"If you don't want to come then turn around and go back." The older of the two responded, Prince Edward. Edward was the talk of the land, everyone wanted to fall in love with him. He was handsome with fiery golden eyes, a brilliant golden tail, and golden hair that he let fall past his shoulders and always wore free were his most eye grabbing qualities. Every girl wanted to marry him, but he just could never find the right girl. Unlike Prince Alphonse, Edward was very outgoing he hated rules and didn't enjoy being tied down by them. "Just go home." He insisted.

"The ball is tonight. You'll get in trouble if you're late again." Al reminded.

"I'm fine on my own. I don't need a babysitter." Edward huffed and tried to swim faster to get away from Al.

"Ed!" Al yelled and tried to follow, but Ed was too fast and he knew this area of the waters better than Al did. He hid behind a reef and watched as his brother shot by, he smirked and swam a different direction wanting to do his favorite thing, explore.

####

Ed explored an area he called shipwreck alley, it was a place that the rocks were so bad it would damage any ship severely no matter how big it was. He looked through it finding many things, most were books with fell apart in his hands, but other things were fine, like the little metal things they used for… something. Ed searched the ship until there was nothing left to find as he left shipwreck alley behind he noticed how dark it was getting. _Dang! I forgot about the ball! _ Ed freaked and picked up his speed, but slowed when he saw something up ahead.

He could tell by the shapes that they were ships, two, above the water; but what he couldn't figure out was what was the flashing lights going off. He heard shouts and yelling and watched as things started falling in the water. He swam up and noticed the things were humans, around them were giant clouds of red blood. Ed watched as more humans fell into the water and one of the boats started to sink. Edward knew he couldn't do anything to help and he also knew that he needed to get out of there in case sharks started to come after smelling all the blood. As Edward turned to leave a human fell into the water before him, no blood was coming from the body. Edward curiously touched the human's face, it was soft. He noticed that the blue jacket the human had on was weighing him down, so Ed unbuttoned it and let it fall to the depths. He examined the human for a few seconds and grabbed the human swam to the surface.

Edward brought the human to the surface and watched as the human coughed up water, but his eyes remained closed.

The boat was almost completely sunk by now and the other boat was turning away.

Edward held the human's face above the water as he swam, he knew he had to get the human to shore; Humans lived on land; besides they couldn't swim very long. He held the human and swam as long as he could. It was almost morning when Edward finally pulled the man onto shore. Edward was tired. He never swam so far before or so long. He lay beside the human, trying to catch his breath, as the two laid halfway on the shore and halfway on land.

He gazed at the human, examining his every feature. He had short black hair; he wore a white shirt, blue plants, and weird gloves with a mark on it that Ed had never seen before. The more Edward examined the human the faster his heartbeat. He didn't understand what was happening, suddenly the human stirred.

Edward quickly turned and retreated back to the water and hid behind a rock as the human sat up and rubbed his head. He looked out at the ocean and slowly rose to his feet.

Edward's heart fluttered, he was beautiful.

The man slowly walked down the beach and gave the ocean one last look before turning to head back to the inland area. Edward watched him walk away; it made him sad to see him go. Edward sighed and dived back into the ocean.

####

Roy Mustang looked out at the crystal blue sea. He swore that a golden haired maiden had saved him. He wanted to thank her, but she disappeared. He never saw someone so beautiful, and he wanted to tell her that. He didn't want to admit it, but he was in love.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward couldn't stop thinking about the human. When he would sleep he would see that beautifully black hair complimenting his tanned complexion and black eyes that glistened like black pearls. Edward saw the human in all of his dreams and every thought had him in it. At first Edward had no idea why he was only thinking about the human before he stopped himself and realized, he might be in love.

After saving the human, Edward was yelled at for missing the ball. His father lectured him about always being irresponsible and self-centered. It hurt Edward a little, but he didn't care, he had other things on his mind.

Alphonse checked on his brother to see if he was okay. Edward had been acting strange for a while and it concerned Al. He loved his brother and wanted him safe. "Edward?" Al asked entering his big brother's room.

Ed quickly threw something in a bag and looked up. "What?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Edward said and shrugged.

"Edward, you are such a bad liar. What is it?"

"It's nothing Al." Edward took the bag and swam past his brother. Edward left the palace and swam to the surface and pulled himself onto a rock. He knew that from there no one, human or fish, could see what he was looking at.

Al followed his brother and shook his head, something was up. He surfaced and splashed Edward. "Just tell me. I promise that I won't tell father."

Edward stuffed the thing back into his bag. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm concerned about you Ed."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"What's in your bag?"

"Can you get anymore nosy Al?"

"Just tell me brother."

Edward locked eyes with Al and had a little glaring contest. The problem was that he knew he couldn't win. Edward sighed and scooted over.

Al pulled himself up onto the rock and watched as his brother pulled out a blue jacket from his bag, decorated with metals. "Where did you get that?"

"Promise me you won't tell dad."

"I promise Ed." Al said.

"I saved a human."

"What?!" Al asked, almost falling off the rock.

"I saved a human from drowning and I swam him to shore."

"Edward, you could've been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"Edward that was reckless and really, really, really dangerous."

"I know." Edward sighed and smiled as he felt the jacket.

"At least please tell me that you didn't let him see you."

"I didn't, I'm not stupid." Edward pulled out a silver pocket watch and looked it over. "But now I want to see him again."

"Oh no! You are not going to expose yourself to a sneaky human. Definitely when you, Ed, are the next in line for the throne."

"I don't want to be king and don't lump him in with the rest of those filthy humans." Edward snapped at Al.

"How do you know he was different? He was drowning. All drowning humans look the same." Al said sadly, he couldn't stand seeing something die, much less a human.

"This is why I didn't want to talk Al." Edward said and pushed off his rock with his bag and swam away from his younger brother. He didn't want to see or talk to Alphonse. Edward swam to a cave and looked at the jacket. He felt so stupid. He was in love with a human.

_Prince Edward Elric, what a surprise. We didn't expect you so far out here._

Edward looked around. "Whose there?"

A green sea snake slithered out followed by a red and black lion fish.

"Who are you?"

The sea snake slithered closer. _I'm Envy._

The lion fish swam up. _My name is Lust. Our Master sent us, she knew you would be here; she would love to meet you. She even said that she wanted to make a deal with you. _

"A deal? What deal?" Edward asked, skeptical.

_What would you say if she could make you human? _The lion fish asked.

"She can turn me into a human?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Envy swam around Ed. _Of course she can. She can do anything. We would love to take you to her._

Edward looked around unsure, but thought back. He wanted to be with that human. "Take me to your master."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alphonse was mad. He couldn't believe how his brother just blew him off. He slowly swam to the palace, but stopped when he noticed his brother following a sea serpent and an oddly colored lionfish. Al quietly followed the three as they descended into the abyss.

Ed and Al's father had two rules, never go to the surface and never go into the abyss.

Al rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe that his brother would disobey both rules. A little frightened, Al ventured after his brother.

####

Edward was led into a cave and looked around. The store walls were dimly light and lined with bottles of things he could only guess what. In the middle of the room was a giant black cauldron. "Hello?"

A mermaid with short black hair and silver eyes came out. She had a silver tail with black fins and wore a pick top to cover her chest. "Well, hello Prince Edward. I was expecting you."

"You were?"

"Yes of course. Please have a seat somewhere. Want something to eat?"

"Ummm… no thank you. Will you mind if I ask you what your name is?" Edward asked, unsure about all of this.

"My name is Dante."

"Well, Ms. Dante. I uh… you know what I wanted? Or that is what your minions say."

_Minions! We are no minions. _Envy hissed, he was angered by what the prince had called him.

"Edward these are pieces of my soul which I created. They are part of me. This is Envy and Lust." Dante snapped her fingers and five more creatures came out. As they emerged she introduced each of them.

There was a black jellyfish with red stingers named Sloth, a black eel with red eyes named Wrath, a sting ray with red streaks named Greed, a giant black shark named Gluttony, and a black octopus with eyes covering its body named Pride.

Edward was a little intimidated by the sea creatures.

"Now what is it that you wanted? It is to be human?"

Edward nodded. "Yes and no."

"Well, I should rephrase what I said. What you want is to be with your human." She touched the cauldron and watched as purple smoke billowed out of it to form a picture of Edward's human.

The man was talking to someone over a weird device Ed had never seen before. Tons of paperwork covered his desk, as he talked, he was writing things.

"Is that him?"

Edward nodded. The man had black hair and matching eyes, he was beautiful. He was once again in that blue outfit. "It's him."

"Love at first sight." She smiled. "But you do know that my spells come at a price."

"I don't have any money with me. I could go to the palace if you…"

"No need Edward." Dante cut Edward off. "I don't want money."

"Then what will satisfy for payment?"

"I want 4 things, but three will suffice. But the catch is, I can only tell you one." She smirked. "The only thing I will tell you is that this spell will wear off in three years. It will only become permanent if you get that human of yours to fall in love with you."

"Only three years?"

She smirked. "Yep. Do we have a deal?"

Edward wondered what those other two or three things were that she wanted, but he pushed the thought away. "You have a deal."

"Alright." She smiled and started mixing potions together in vials from her shelves. She handed the prince a bubbling concoction. "Drink up." Edward looked at it; it was red with green flakes in it. Edward slowly drank the potion. It was disgusting. Edward felt his tail jerk and split in two. The gills on his hips disappeared into his skin and the webbing between each finger faded into nothing.

Edward couldn't breathe and he couldn't swim.

"With you has a human, my spell overrides your father's protective seal he placed on you when your mother died, which alerts him if you are in danger." She smirked. "Time to collect my second and third payment." She snapped her fingers and Gluttony rushed at Edward.

All Edward could feel was pain as Gluttony circled around for another attack. Edward was encircled in a cloud of blood. Gluttony attacked again and was hit off of Edward.

Arms wrapped around Ed, but Edward was too weak to look. He was drowning and dying of blood loss. Edward quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

####

Alphonse had been watching the whole time. At the first sign of danger, Al rushed in, but it had been too late. He hit the shark, with his tail, off his brother and swam his brother to safety with the shark trailing them. As they left the abyss, the shark stayed behind. Al surfaced with Edward and laid him on a rock and watched as his blood stained the rock red.

Al dived and grabbed some seaweed to cut off blood flow. "Ed, Wake up. Please wake up."

Edward coughed, water spewing out of his lungs through his mouth and nose. Golden eyes weakly opened.

"Ed. Listen. I am going to get help." Al splashed back into the water. He needed help, but he couldn't go to their father. Al swam and knocked on a door.

"Hello?" Winry asked, answering the door.

Al had a huge crush on Winry. He loved her blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her tail that was the color of the ocean, and her sunshine smile.

"Yes, Al?"

"I need help. Ed is hurt. A shark took off his arm and he… ummm… please just come with me."

Winry nodded and followed Al. They surfaced and Winry gasped. "Oh my god. What happened?" She asked, referring mostly to why her prince had human legs instead of why would a shark attack him.

Al explained as she worked on healing Edward's arm and leg through magic, which they preferred to call Alchemy. Winry was very gifted in healing alchemy, like her whole family; that is why her family was in charge of a hospital.

"I healed the wound, but he is still suffering from blood loss. We need to take him to land." Winry said.

"But he is on land."

"He is on a rock in the middle of the ocean Al! Grab him right now. We are dropping him off with the humans."

Al's eyes widened. "What?! No, they will kill him!"

"They won't kill another human. Ed's human right now Al. They will help others of their kind."

Al thought, he was scared. He didn't want to leave his injured brother with those humans. What if he never sees him again, like mom. Al looked at Edward whose breathing was very shaky, he would die out here. Al picked Ed up. "Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alphonse made the trek to the mainland, holding his brother above the water.

Winry followed close behind him and held Ed when Al got tired.

Al pulled Edward onto the beach and laid beside his brother. "Ed. Wake up. Wake up Edward.'

Edward slowly opened weary eyes. "Al?"

"Hey Ed, feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a little light headed."

"I'd figure. You lost a lot of blood."

"Thank you Winry." Edward smiled.

"No problem Edward, but this is a problem." She said touching Edward's only remaining leg.

Edward sat up and gently touched the stump that was once his right arm. "What have I done?" He whispered.

"Ed, what are we going to do?" Al asked.

"I don't know. Three years was pretty generous of her."

"Yeah, but her price was huge." Winry said, touching Edward's shoulder.

"What will I tell Dad?" Al asked, scared.

"Tell him that I ran away." Edward answered quickly.

"But Ed!"

"We were fighting the last time we talked, it would make sense."

Alphonse nodded, agreeing with his brother.

The three paused when they heard a noise.

"You two need to go."

"But Ed…" Winry argued.

"Shhh. I will be fine. I am one of them."

Winry kissed Ed's cheek. "Be safe."

She followed Al as they splashed back into the water.

An old man walked down the beach and paused when he saw Edward. He stopped and just stared questioningly at the teen. "Son, you do know that you have no clothes on, right?"

"I know." Edward nodded.

The man took off his jacket and draped it over Edward's shoulders.

"Your arm and leg…"

"Yeah. I lost them recently."

"Well… it's your lucky day son. How would you like to walk again?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The man supported Edward, almost completely carrying him to his car. When they got there the man helped Edward into the passenger seat and he got in and drove.

Edward was fascinated by the car. He had never seen anything like it before. "What do you call this thing?"

"This is a car." The man said looking at the teen a little odd.

"A car. I have never seen one before." Edward looked out the window and saw animals, buildings, and people he had never knew existed.

The man pulled the car into a building and parked. He helped Edward carry/support him as they entered the house and walked down a hall to an empty bedroom. "Will this room be okay for your stay?"

Edward nodded.

"Alright." The man helped Edward sit down. "Let me see if I have any clothes that will fit you."

"Thank you."

"No problem." The man smiled and walked out.

Edward looked around the room. It was white; there was a bed, dresser with a mirror, and a nightstand.

It took the man a few minutes, but he returned with clothes in his arms. "Do you need help or are you able to dress yourself?" The man said handing the clothes to Edward.

Edward looked at a pair of pants he was given, completely clueless. "I think I will need help."

The man helped Edward change into a pair of khaki pants and a white long sleeve shirt. The man tied off the pants and the sleeves of Edward's stumps so he wouldn't trip on them. "Feel better, son?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Mr.…"

The man laughed. "Sorry, I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Dr. Marco."

"Well, Dr. Marco, my name is Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet you, but may I ask, what were you going out on the beach?"

"Nothing. I was just ummm…" Edward didn't know what to say that would sound believable to a human. He knew that humans had no idea his kind even existed. Mermaids and mermen were just fairytales to humans.

"It's alright son. Where are your parents?"

Edward shook his head. "I am on my own."

"I'm sorry son."

"That's alright. But ummm… May I ask about what you said earlier about me being able to walk again?"

"I've invented a new type of prosthetic that are beyond the junk we have now. It is hooked to the nerves and responds exactly like a real limb."

"That sounds amazing."

"Thanks, but I need a test subject and it is hard to come across willing amputees."

"I would do it."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes. I want to walk." Edward said determined.

"May I ask, how did you lose your limbs in the first place?"

Edward gently held the stump of his shoulder. "I did something stupid and was attacked by a shark."

"My goodness, at least you got away alive."

"I know."

"Well, in exchange for letting me perform the operation, you will not only be able to walk and do everything you use to again, but the operation is free and I am going to give you free room and board."

Edward thought. It sounded like an amazing offer.

"I will warn you. This surgery will probably be the most painful thing in your whole life."

Edward smirked and looked Dr. Marco in the eyes. "So, when is the soonest you can operate?"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: _Italics is telepathy when Edward speaks to fish and other sea creatures._

Chapter 6

The operation had been painful, the most painful thing Edward had ever been through. He had the automail ports in and now today, he was going to get his arm and leg back. It had been almost a whole year since he had seen the ocean.

He missed his home, living with Dr. Marco had been fine, the Doctor taught his lots of things such as what was fire and what are books. But Edward was no closer to finding the man he saved.

Edward was down to two years now.

Dr. Marco walked in and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes Sir." Edward grabbed his crutch and followed Marco down the hall.

Dr. Marco got everything ready as Edward sat down in a chair. "This is going to be painful, but not as bad as the surgery." He warned Edward.

"I'm ready Doc."

Marco nodded and got the supplies for the leg and arm ready. He set the leg in the port. "On three."

Edward braced himself. "Go for it."

"Three… Two… One!" Marco connected the nerves and Edward stifled a scream. Marco got the arm ready. "Three… Two… One!"

Edward screamed, his whole body was hurt like he was just dipped in fire."

Marco picked up Edward and transferred him to the couch.

Edward quickly lost consciousness.

####

After an hour, Edward was awake.

"Feeling better?"

Edward looked at Marco and nodded. "Yes."

Marco walked up. "Let's test that automail of your's."

Edward sat up and slowly flexed his hand. "This is perfect. It moves just like my old flesh and blood hand."

Marco smiled. "Let's see how the foot's doing."

Edward slowly flexed his toes and stood up slowly with Marco's help. Edward did as he saw all humans do, he took a step. He was very unsteady, but soon, he was walking. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"No son, thank you." Marco said.

Edward walked around and picked up things. "Mr. Marco?" Edward asked, seeing the Doctor watch him.

"Yes Edward?"

"May I go down to the beach?"

"Yes, but please refrain from going in the water."

"Yes sir." Edward grabbed some shoes the doctor gave him and walked out.

####

Edward slowly walked to the beach. He looked out seeing the vast ocean. It was so beautiful and he missed the smell of the salt water. He had been so homesick. He saw a pod of dolphins jumping in the surf. _Please come to me, I need a messenger._

A dolphin separated from the rest of the pod and swam over. _Prince Edward?_

Edward nodded. _I need you to deliver a message to my brother, Prince Alphonse. Tell him that I need to see him as soon as possible._

_ Yes your majesty. _The dolphin bobbed, like it was bowing.

_Also, please do not inform anyone but my brother of my location. _

_ Yes my Prince._

_ Thank you._

The dolphin bobbed and returned to its pod.

Edward smiled, he would finally be able to see his brother again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward was getting ready for bed when he heard some taps. Edward looked to see a crab tapping on the window. Edward opened it and gently picked it up.

_Prince Edward?_

_ Yes?_

_ I bring news from your brother, he is in the bay._

_ Thank you. _Edward sat the crab down on his bed and got dressed to sneak out. He grabbed a pair of pants, a jacket, and a coat from the cool weather, along with his boots. Edward picked up the crab and slid him into his pocket, being gentle with the little messenger. "Is that okay?"

_Yes your highness._

Edward smiled and snuck out to find out.

####

Edward carried a flashlight and walked down the beach, as a merman he use to see perfectly at night, but being human had some disadvantages.

"Edward?" A head peeked out from the water and smiled.

"Hey Alphonse."

"Wow! Edward, you look like a human!" Al said noticing his brother walking on two legs and the human clothes he had on.

"Well, I am a human, for now."

Edward walked over and sat on a rock.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No, but I am still searching."

"Ed, you have two years."

"I know, don't remind me."

"Father thinks you're dead." Al said softly, "We had a funeral for you and everything."

Edward was shocked. "Wh-what?"

"He thinks that a human got you."

"Al, I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you to lie to him, but I need you."

"I know Edward. I just wish… I wish you never made that stupid deal."

Edward smiled softly. "I think the same thing."

Al was surprised. "Really?"

"But the funny thing is, as soon as I see that human again, I am going to think differently."

"Edward, you need to keep looking. But in the meantime, I brought you some things." Al pulled up a seaweed messenger bag. Al reached into his bag and pulled out a seashell on a string. "This is my bloodseal, if you ever need me just write this on something with blood and I will answer."

Edward nodded and took the shell, using it as a necklace.

"Alright. I also have this." Al pulled out a blue jacket with the metals on it and Edward gasped.

"How did you find that?" He asked As Al handed him the jacket.

"I told my father that I saw one of Dante's henchmen chasing you the night you disappeared, so they stormed her hide out. He was not there, but I did find your human's jacket."

"Thank you."

"That is all I have, but Edward, you need to be careful."

"I am. Don't worry about me."

"Of course I shouldn't worry about my brother, who in two years, might be back to being a merman with no arm and an awkward tail because he didn't find his human and get his love in time."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to stop nagging me?"

"Nope."

Edward sighed and stood so he could stretch. His arm and leg were aching a little.

"Edward, what's it like being a human?"

Edward smiled. "It's different. Walking is hard. It took me a while to get used to it, but humans are so much further than we are in understanding technologies, but they have no idea of how to even imagine our magic."

Al was amazed. "Tell me more brother."

"There is this thing called 'a telephone' each person has a designated number and to contact that person, just dial the number at the machine and it lets them communicate from afar.

"Wow."

"Even the transportation is fascinating. They have these things called cars. It is basically a box with wheels that move by itself."

"That has to be magic."

"No, it is called mechanics."

Thunder sounded in the distance.

"Sorry Al, but I need to return to the Doctor's. My stumps are aching." Edward said as he massaged his throbbing ports.

"Understood. Use my bloodseal if something happens. I will try to see you every time I can get away. Don't give up!"

"I won't, I'll find him."

Al smiled and splashed back into the ocean.

Edward sighed. He missed Alphonse already. He walked back to Marco's house and snuck back to his room to rest up.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter has Edward singing. The songs are all from Vic Mignogna. I recommend listening to the music with the chapter; it makes it sound more natural. I do not own the songs or the music.

Chapter 8

A few months later…

Roy yawned and looked out his office window at the ocean.

"Sir, you need to finish your paperwork." Lieutenant Hawkeye said as she brought in another mountain of forms to be signed.

"I'm trying Lieutenant." Roy said as he scribbled his name on some documents.

The phone rang and Roy picked up. "Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Hey Roy! I was calling to ask how busy you are."

"Busy enough that I don't need to be bothered by you." Roy said to Hughes.

"Don't be like that. What are you doing tonight?" Maes asked.

Roy continued to work as he talked to his friend. "Going home, probably get some take out, and watch some tv before going to bed. Why?"

"I met the cutest waitress yesterday. Her name is Gracia, I've been talking to her all day over the phone. She has a night shift tonight and I need a wingman. Please come?"

"Hughes, I'm busy."

"Please? We can look for a girl for you too. Gracia is sure to have some friends."

"No. I will help you tonight, but please don't get me involved."

"Alright, thanks Roy."

"Don't mention it." Roy hung up the phone and sighed.

"I need those documents Colonel."

"I'm working on it Hawkeye." Roy sighed in bitter defeat.

####

"The Ocean's gifts?" Roy asked as he walked with Hughes to where Gracia worked.

"Yep, they have the best seafood. I have ever tasted, and such lovely women serving it." He gushed over his crush.

They walked in. It was a nice little restaurant. There was a little bar, some tables and a stage with a small dance floor for some live music.

Roy and Hughes sat at a table and a girl came over and smiled.

She had short dark blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a waitress outfit of a black skirt and an ocean blue polo shirt. "You came back Maes."

"Of course. I even brought a friend."

"That's great."

"Gracia, this is Roy. I was hoping you could introduce him to one of your friends."

Roy kicked Maes under the table.

"Never mind."

She giggled. "What can I get you boys." She asked getting a pen and a notepad out of her pocket."

"Two beers." Hughes said.

"Anything else?"

Roy looked at the menu, after a long day in the office, he was starved. "I'll have the appetizer of popcorn shrimp."

She smiled. "Coming right up." She winked at Hughes before walking off.

"She likes me!" Hughes said, excited. "She's so perfect!"

Roy chuckled and paused.

A busboy was cleaning a table beside him.

Roy couldn't put a finger on it, but the boy looked familiar.

The boy walked to the kitchen and disappeared from Roy's view.

Gracia walked out with their order.

Others walked in and she excused herself so she could get their orders.

Hughes blabbed about everything he had found out about her.

Roy wasn't listening at Hughes talked. He was trying to remember where he had seen that busboy before. Roy watched as the boy emerged from the kitchen. Roy thought quick and did the lamest thing he could think of to get his attention. As he passed, Roy dropped his silverware on the floor.

####

Edward walked down the aisles, making sure that he had everything cleaned up for tonight when a customer dropped his fork. Edward picked up the fork and set it in his bucket to take to the wash. "I'll get you another fork sir…" Edward paused when he looked into the eyes of the human he saved, Edward didn't know what to do or say, his brain was fried. "I'll be right back." Edward walked to the kitchen to get the human another fork. He was so nervous, what was he going to say? Edward thought and realized that a name would be a good start. Edward returned and gave the human a new fork.

"You look familiar." The human said to him.

Edward didn't know if he was scared of excited.

His human was everything he remembered, and more. His voice was so deep, but Edward bet that it could soon the roughest of crashing waves.

"May I ask for your name?" The human asked.

Edward was surprised, he was about to ask him that. "It's Edward , Edward Elric."

"Well, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the mistaken identity and the fork."

Edward smiled. "No problem."

Roy watched at Edward walked off to work as Hughes watched him.

"What's going on? Are you trying to pick up a blonde busboy?" Hughes chuckled.

"No, I'm not. Shut up."

As it got later, more people came in, the girls wore sundresses and the men were with them as dates.

A few musicians cam on stage.

"What's going on?" Roy asked Gracia.

"Oh. We have live music every night and Edward Elric, the busboy you were talking to earlier, is the singer.

Hughes looked at the crowd. "He's like a small town pop star. He must be good to have this many fans of his work."

Gracia giggled. "You should see the weekend crowds." She walked off to get the two more beer.

Roy watched as Edward walked onstage. The teen was pretty handsome. His long golden blonde hair was in a neat ponytail, he wore black skinny jeans with a white dress shirt and a black vest over it. His golden eyes were so bright, and for a second, he swore that they focused on him.

Edward tested his microphone. He turned to his band and told them the song he picked to start out for the night.

"This song is called Chance, it is a little loud, but still very danceable to. Please don't be afraid to dance."

A piano started to play and couples took the dance floor.

"It seems I've been waiting forever  
Looking for you so long  
Love in my life was a gamble  
I've been playing my cards all wrong  
Now I know there's another  
Made it here before me  
But he's not all you'd hoped for  
Maybe you'd soon be free  
I tried to show you my open heart  
Show you what true love could be  
While we talked of a brand new start  
He kept you away from me  
Now am I never gonna get a chance  
Am I never gonna have a prayer  
Will I never see the moment I've held so tight  
Of waking in the night and finding you there  
Will I never get to show you the way I feel  
And know that you feel it too  
Am I never gonna get my chance with you"

"Doesn't his voice sound like silk?" Gracia asked the boys.

"He definitely has talent." Hughes agreed with Gracia.

Roy nodded, amazed.

"Mustn't talk of tomorrow  
It'll be here too fast  
You'll be holding another  
I'll be holding onto the past  
Not too old to be love sick  
Not too young to be sure  
I wanna feel this forever  
Don't wanna find no cure  
And I love everything you are  
Everything you've ever been  
What's inside that had died in you  
I could bring it to life again, but  
Now am I never gonna get a chance  
Am I never gonna have a prayer  
Will I never see the moment I've held so tight  
Of waking in the night and finding you there  
Will I never get to show you the way I feel  
And know that you feel it too  
Am I never gonna get my chance  
Get my chance  
Get my chance!  
I don't know how to make you stay  
But I know we understand  
What it means that we tremble  
At the touch of each other's hand, but  
Am I never gonna get a chance  
Am I never gonna have a prayer  
Will I never see the moment I've held so tight  
Of waking in the night and finding you there  
Will I never get to show you the way I feel  
And know that you feel it too  
Am I never gonna get my chance, with you  
No, no, no  
No, no"

Everyone clapped at the end, even the waitresses who probably heard the performance a million times; it was like everyone had been hypnotized by his singing.

"Alright. Next we are going to get a little slower for the couples tonight. This song is called The Very Thought of You."

Roy watched at Edward sang. The teen was beautiful and so talented.

At 10:30, Edward packed up his act and grabbed his stuff to go home.

Roy noticed Edward walk by. "Hey."

Edward turned. "Yes?"

"Good job up there. You have an amazing voice."

Edward blushed a little. "Thank you."

Roy watched Edward walk out.

Hughes smiled as he watched his best friend. "You can follow him home."

"Shut up. He's just a kid."

Hughes smiled. "You are funny Roy."

"How?"

"Well, let's just say that I am going to be bringing you here a few more times." He smirked.

####

Edward walked to Dr. Marco's house and walked in.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. I finished and came straight home."

"That's a first." Marco chuckled.

Edward handed him 32 dollars. "That's all I got for tips tonight, but I have my paycheck due next week."

"Edward, I don't need your money."

"No, you are letting me stay here. The least I can do is pay for my room and board."

Marco smiled. "Alright. I know how it feels to be an independent teenager. I'll leave you alone."

Edward walked to his room to rest some, singing for almost two hours after work took it out of him. But before he could sleep, Edward bit his thumb and traced Al's bloodseal on the seashell.

"Edward? What's up?" The Alphonse asked through the shell in surprise.

"I found him." Edward smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What? Really?!" Al asked surprised.

Edward unbuttoned his vest and gently rotated his automail arm, it was aching a little. "Yeah, and he was so much better than I remember."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"What was he like?"

"Perfection."

"How?" Al asked.

"He was so handsome."

"Describe him to me!" Al said, impatient by not getting details. He loved how lovestruck his brother sounded.

"Alphonse, everything was perfect. His eyes were so dark and mysterious and yet his smile was so bright and…" Edward blushed. "My heart is melting from just thinking about him." Edward admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Wow Ed, please tell me that you got a date with him."

Edward shook his head in defeat. "I couldn't. I was too scared."

"Ed!" Al sighed.

"What? I just couldn't." Edward argued.

"But your spell."

"I know Al. I will have time."

"And what if you don't? What if tonight was your last chance?"

"I would be happy that I at least saw him again, that is happiness for me."

"Edward, you are so smitten."

"I am not." Edward heard Al's voice rush on the other end.

"Dad's coming, sorry Edward. I gotta go. Find him Ed, you have to." Alphonse's blood seal broke, leaving Edward alone.

Edward smiled and picked up his human's jacket. "Roy Mustang." Edward smiled. "Colonel Roy Mustang." Edward laid down and used the jacket as a makeshift blanket and fell asleep.

####

Roy remembered Edward's golden hair and eyes from somewhere. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Edward looked too familiar, but his mind could be playing tricks on him. But he was determined, he was going to find out how he knew this 'Edward Elric' kid even if he had to go to that restaurant every night.


End file.
